Minomon
|enva=Wendee Lee |envan=(Adventure 02) |enva2=Tifanie Christun |enva2n=(Frontier) }} Minomon is a Larva Digimon. It is a digivolution of Leafmon, and went into a tough outer shell. On days with good weather, or when it's in a good mood, it sticks its face out of its shell and vegetates. It hangs onto high places with the ivy (hair?) growing from its head, and moves by hanging onto large Digimon, but if it's over a short distance, it is also able to move by floating through the air. Due to its vegetative personality, it has a fault of not easily showing its emotions on its face. Also, as solitude is its "specialty", it has the inner fortitude to not be discouraged even if it gets worried and anxious. Attacks *'Pinecone': Throws a hard, pine cone-shaped substance. *'Worm Barrier': Summons a barrier to protect itself. * : Spits acid foam at an enemy. Design Etymologies ;Minomon (ミノモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) "}} Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers A Minomon is one of the shadowed Digimon who want Rika Nonaka as their Tamer. Digimon Frontier A Minomon is among the newly-hatched Digimon at the Yellow Moon and bonds with . Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon Fusion Minomon are among the residents of the Jungle Zone who watch Jeremy Tsurgi and Angie Hinomoto's Dance of True Heart. They also thank the Fusion Fighters for saving them from the Bagra Army. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Minomon is #018 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Technical-class Insect/Plant species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 63 HP, 69 MP, 41 Attack, 42 Defense, 25 Spirit, 26 Speed, and 11 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 1 trait. Minomon can digivolve into Wormmon, Kunemon, or Tentomon. In order to degenerate into Minomon, your Digimon must be at LV3 or higher. It can also be hatched from the Green Digi-Egg. Minomon is one of the three digimon fought in the Platinum Tamer Test along with Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and Kuramon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Minomon is #017, and is an In-training level, Tank-class, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Confusion Protection trait. Minomon can digivolve into Wormmon, Tentomon or Kokuwamon. In order to degenerate into Minomon, your Digimon must be at least level 5. Minomon can be hatched from the Yellow Egg. Digimon Battle Minomon can be found and captured in Forest of Learning and Forest of Peace, where it is a level 8 enemy. Minomon's unique drop is Minomon's Shell. It has a stat build of 2-4-1-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-3-3-1 as an enemy Digimon. Minomon's Skill 1 is Pinecone, which is a distant single target skill. Minomon digivolves to Wormmon at level 11. Digimon Soul Chaser Mionomon digivolves from Leafmon and can digivolve to Wormmon and Kunemon. Notes and references de:Minomon